The Knight Of Flames
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A day of training for Blaze turns into a fight between the Fire/Undead Portal Master and Kaos. Who will win? Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia belong to me.**

* * *

 **The Knight Of Flames**

Combined shouts filled the air as ten bright sparks of light flew through the air and hit the ground gently before ten people flipped out of the bright light and landed in various fighting poses by each other before straightening up in unison and turning to greet each other. But Crystal noticed someone was missing. "Where's Blaze?" She asked.

"Remember, hon, he lives here in Skylands," Rachel said gently.

They were suddenly doused by a stream of water and turned to find Gill Grunt, Gill Runt, Thumpling, and Thumpback giving them mischievous smiles. "Oh, you sneaks!" Amelia exclaimed, but a smile was on her face. "I spent two hours getting my hair right."

She was suddenly picked up by Doom Stone. "It's alright right for me," he said to her in a low, deep voice that made her blush before they all got doused by the four Water Skylanders again.

"Oh, you four just asked for it," Kairi said as the ten Portal Masters ran after the four. Doom Stone followed after them into the Sensei Water Realm where they had an epic water fight that caused them all to get soaked, but it was alright as they later on went out to enjoy the sunny day and the warm spring breeze, both of which dried them off as they all relaxed near the Academy, but then began to wonder where Blaze was. "He barely hangs out with us," Bree said.

"Well, he's very serious to his practice, and when he's not training, he hangs with Roller Brawl," Rachel said.

"But how come he doesn't hang with us, though?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe he still isn't used to hanging out with people," Isabel said gently. "Remember, before he came to Skylands, he was betrayed and came here so that he wouldn't have to deal with people."

"But then he found out about us," said Drew. "And we've had to prove that he can trust us, but even so, we have to remember that once you've been betrayed by someone, it's very hard to trust someone so easily again. We should give Blaze some time to become more comfortable around us."

"Well said," Amelia said in agreement and the others nodded. Rachel then spotted Master Eon and stood up, which prompted the others to stand up and go over to the guardian of Skylands and ask him what he was doing.

"Master King Pen asked me if I would like to see Blaze train," he said with a smile.

Jamie, seeing his younger cousin's face light up hopefully, turned to Master Eon. "May we tag along?" He asked hopefully and everyone else nodded hopefully.

Master Eon smiled again. "Yes," he said and indicated with his hand for them to follow. They soon found Master King Pen and Roller Brawl by the edge of a canyon and the two turned to greet them.

"Hello, Portal Masters," King Pen said in greeting, accepting a hug from Isabel. Roller Brawl greeted them all with hugs too.

"Where's Blaze?" Elliott asked.

The Undead skater got a dreamy look in her eyes and pointed into the canyon where they could both see and hear what was going on and saw Blaze standing there with Rachel's Sensei partner, Ambush. The Fire/Undead Portal Master had his two katanas in his hands, but didn't have on his torso armor or shoulder pads and was shirtless and blindfolded. The Life Knight Sensei was standing in front of him. "You must use your body to sense any danger around you and react, for your armor can't always protect you," he said to Blaze, who nodded.

Shocked to see their friend like this, Rachel covered Crystal's eyes and the young girl leaned back into her older sister, also a bit stunned. Isabel then looked at Roller, who was staring at Blaze's shirtless form and couldn't resist teasing her. "I see what you're staring at," she said with a teasing look.

That snapped Roller Brawl out of her dreamy state and she blushed. "I wasn't staring at Blaze," she denied.

"I didn't say that," Isabel said with a grin.

"It's true. You said it, not her," Katie said, also gently teasing as the girls giggled and Roller Brawl blushed even more and went back to staring at Blaze while Jamie, Drew, and Elliott politely kept their focus in the canyon, curious as to what kind of training their colleague was going to partake in.

Master Eon turned to the penguin sensei. "King Pen, why did you invite me here?" He asked curiously.

"While I know Blaze is sensei-worthy, I would like your judgment as well, Master Eon," King Pen said respectfully.

The guardian of Skylands nodded understandingly and the others gathered around to watch as King Pen gave a nod to Ambush. Seeing this, the Life Knight Sensei turned to see Hood Sickle, Grave Clobber, and Starcast and all three circled Blaze as Ambush gave them a nod to begin.

Hood Sickle brought up his scythe, ready to make its mark, but Blaze performed a back kick to the scythe that forced the Dark Sentinel Sensei to stagger back. Grave Clobber then got ready to punch the young man, but the Fire/Undead Portal Master dropped his blades, grabbed the incoming fist, and threw Grave Clobber over his head, making the brawler land on his back. Blaze then jumped into the air a moment later, sensing Starcast throwing his shuriken, and as he was about to land, he landed on his katana blades, which flew up and he caught them in his hands just in time to block both swords from Wild Storm and Aurora, using his senses to block each blow they tried to make. Suddenly feeling a presence above him, the young man back-flipped away and the two senseis moved away as Tri-Tip came in and smashed the ground with his club and then did it again, to which Blaze blocked the attack by crossing his katanas. He then heard something and sidestepped out of the way to avoid getting smashed and Tri-Tip moved to avoid the incoming rocket from Flare Wolf, who was now shooting rockets at Blaze. Then, from the cliffs on each side of the Canyon, Tidepool and Ro-Bow stood overlooking the canyon, taking turns shooting arrows or ink at the Fire/Undead Portal Master, only for him to dodge the incoming attacking by using his instincts.

The watching spectators were stunned to see their friend doing this kind of training and Isabel looked at her Sensei partner. "Does Blaze do this kind of training every day?" She asked.

King Pen shook his head. "He does this training with only one battle class, but he recently wanted to see how his training would be like when faced with different battle classes," he said.

Crystal, who had grown curious and removed Rachel's hands from her eyes so she could watch the fight, looked up at King Pen. "But…why is Blaze blindfolded?" She asked. "Doesn't that give the others an unfair advantage?"

The penguin brawler smiled at the seven-year-old Life Portal Master. "Well, since Blaze is part of the Fire Element, he can detect and feel heat presences," he said. "And I wanted to see how he'd react if he only relied on hearing and touch."

Bree perked up. "Like how a blind person uses their other senses to 'feel' where they are?" She asked.

"Or how a person uses their sixth sense to sense an attack coming and stop it before it hits?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, to both of your questions," King Pen said with a smile as he turned to look back at Blaze. "He seems to be doing just fine."

The others continued watching and wondered how their friend was going to deal with all this as it looked really intense. Crystal squeezed her older sister's hand worriedly and Rachel gently squeezed the young girl's hand reassuringly. "Remember, Blaze is very tough," the Tech Portal Master whispered into her little sister's ear. "It takes more than a few attacks to tire him out or knock him down for good."

Blaze was still moving swiftly to avoid the rockets, arrows, and ink before he had an idea and ran towards Flare Wolf. The Fire Bazooker locked onto the young man and fired a rocket, but to everyone's amazement, Blaze jumped over the rocket and landed in front of Flare Wolf and executed a perfect backflip, kicking the bazooka out of the fox sensei's hands. Starcast moved behind the young man and threw his shuriken. Hearing the four ninja stars headed his way, Blaze jumped over two of them and used his katanas to knock the other two away in two random directions.

Or so it had seemed, but then, one of the shuriken knocked Ro-Bow's bow out of his hands and the other one knocked Tidepool's pistols out of her hands. This left only Wild Storm and Aurora, who attacked again and Blaze fended off their attacks with his sword for a few minutes. "That's enough," Ambush said calmly and the two senseis backed off.

Seeing Blaze had skillfully mastered the challenge, King Pen smiled and looked up at Master Eon, who nodded and followed the penguin brawler down into the canyon while the other Portal Masters and Roller Brawl stayed where they were to continue watching. "Wow, we knew Blaze was tough, but that was really something," said Kairi.

"Yeah. He's like…all the senseis rolled into one," said Amelia.

"When he blocked Master Starcast's shuriken, it reminded me of when you and I did an attack like that, sis," said Crystal.

Rachel chuckled. "I remember," she said. "Only we were caught by surprise at the result and weren't prepared for the…cutting result."

Chuckles and amused head shakes followed the Tech Portal Master's play on words as they saw King Pen and Master Eon make it down to Blaze, who took off his blindfold to see the landscape in ruins and the two headed towards him. "You handled that situation very well, Blaze," Master Eon said with a smile.

"Very impressive," said King Pen.

"Thank you both," the Fire/Undead Portal Master said respectfully.

King Pen then looked at the other senseis who were gathering around and nodded as they nodded before he turned to the young man. "Blaze, I have an offer for you," he said. "A place as a sensei of these five battle classes: swashbuckler, brawler, ninja, knight, and sentinel, as you are very skilled in all those battle classes."

That statement shocked not only Blaze, but also the others who were watching him and they saw the young man take a moment to collect his thoughts before he looked at King Pen. "I'm honored, Master King Pen," he said. "But…I must respectfully and politely decline."

This shocked the other Portal Masters who began asking among themselves why Blaze would refuse the offer, except for Rachel, Crystal, and Roller Brawl, who knew the reason why.

"There are still some things I need to learn about and be taught by my masters," Blaze said respectfully. "And, I really don't need the extra power because power can corrupt one's mind and judgment. And power is useless unless you know how to use and control that power in battle."

King Pen nodded. "I understand," he said. "But my offer will always be available when you are ready."

With that, the penguin brawler bowed to Blaze, who respectfully bowed back. "It would be an honor to continue fighting and training alongside you and the others, Master King Pen," he said.

Ambush noticed the others up on the cliff and waved them to come down and they did so, congratulating their colleague warmly and letting him know they were impressed too, to which he thanked them and put his shirt and armor back on. Just then, an all-too-familiar laugh sounded out. "So, the Hellfire Portal Master finally shows his true colors!" Kaos said as he emerged from the shadows and laughed as the gathered Skylanders and eleven Portal Masters armed themselves.

"What are you doing here, Kaos?" Master Eon asked him.

"Oh, nothing, you old fool! However, I challenge one of your Portal Masters to take on my challenge of facing eleven foes that I have made. If I win, I get the Academy and all of its secrets!" Kaos said loudly, making them all glare at him.

Master Eon looked at him. "And if we win?" He asked.

Kaos gave a sickly sweet smile. "I will release some prisoners that I took captive long ago," he said.

The Portal Masters and the guardian of Skylands looked at each other unsurely as they had been in too many battles with Kaos to know that he'd always weasel out of a deal, but with him offering to release prisoners, it was beginning to look like they best take the deal and Master Eon looked at them all, knowing which one to choose. "If I agree, then I select Blaze," he said and the other Portal Masters nodded in agreement, not taking offense as they knew the Fire/Undead Portal Master could handle a challenge like that. Blaze glared at Kaos, nodding in agreement as he was ready for the challenge.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Kaos, looking over at Roller. "If you choose Blaze and I win, then I get to keep Roller Brawl."

The Undead skater looked both nervous and disgusted at that and Blaze wrapped an arm around her with his katana drawn and facing Kaos. "Leave Roller Brawl out of this," he said.

"That wasn't part of the deal," said Master Eon.

"If you don't meet the demands, I will turn all of Skylands evil," said Kaos with an evil smile.

"You big meanie!" Crystal cried out and looked ready to take on Kaos herself, but her older sister and cousin gently held the young girl back and everyone looked uneasy. Master Eon looked at Blaze, who nodded, knowing he had no other choice.

"Very well," the guardian of Skylands agreed.

Kaos laughed before looking at Roller Brawl. "Say goodbye to your Hellfire Portal Master, Roller," he said. "Because you'll soon be with me!"

He laughed again as Blaze held the Undead skater close. "Not a chance, Kaos," he said angrily.

"We'll see."

With that, Kaos disappeared and the others went back to the Academy, looking and feeling very worried about the situation. "We've fought Kaos too long to know when he's up to something," said Isabel.

"But what prisoners does he have?" Kairi asked.

Katie looked at Roller. "Maybe…Roller's brothers?" She asked.

The others didn't know what to say and the Undead skater didn't look very hopeful, because she didn't know for sure where her brothers were, but even if the prisoners weren't her brothers, they would at least get those prisoners free. "I wish we could help him," Bree said. "But the deal is only one of us could take on Kaos' challenge."

"And he listed the ultimate challenge of facing eleven foes," Jamie said. "No doubt more Doomlanders."

"But those creeps are really strong," Amelia said. "I mean, our Skylanders could fight them easily, right?"

"But in the games, the Imaginators attacks had more power against the Doomlanders," Rachel said and the Skylanders with the Portal Masters nodded.

"We've never really fought a Doomlander," said Drew. "At least, not by ourselves."

"Drew's right," said Elliott. "We've handled trolls, bullies, and chompies, along with evil Mabu, but not Doomlanders."

Everyone was now looking worried and noticed that Blaze seemed to be gone. "We need to find Blaze," Kairi said urgently.

They didn't have to search long as they found Blaze practicing on some training dummies and they could tell he was mad. He was destroying and slicing up the dummies, muttering in a semi-low voice that it was low of Kaos to threaten Skylands to get what he wanted before the Fire/Undead Portal Master sat back against the wall to cool off. Roller Brawl looked at the others. "I'll go first," she whispered to them and they nodded in agreement and she approached her lover. "Blaze, are you okay?" She asked.

He shook his head. "This is really stressful," he admitted as she sat down next to him and snuggled in his arms, seeing he was very stressed and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine," she said reassuringly.

He looked at her. "What happens if I lose?" He asked, doubt clear in his voice. "If I lose, we lose the Academy and…I lose you to Kaos."

Everyone jumped a bit when Blaze punched the wall beside him, the stone cracking from the force. "I'll never forgive myself if I lose you to him," he said, gazing at the wall that had a good indentation from his fist along with the cracked stone.

Feeling him doubt himself, Roller Brawl sat in front of him in his lap and one of her hands held his cheek as she looked into the green eyes she loved. "You'll never lose me," she said. "You're strong, amazing, and powerful. You've taken on our enemies before and never gave up and you beat them all. If you can do that, then I know you can do this too."

That seemed to be exactly what Blaze needed to hear and he smiled at her. "Thank you, my beautiful rose," he said and kissed her, to which she kissed back as the others who were watching smiled and either chuckled or giggled at the sight before the two broke away gently and the others came up.

"You can do it, Blaze," Crystal said reassuringly, hugging him. "You're one of the best."

Jumping slightly in surprise as he hadn't really had a child hug him before, Blaze didn't have the heart to tell her to let go, but instead returned the hug a bit unsurely, but Crystal just hugged him tighter in response.

"She's right," said Jamie with a nod.

"Kaos might not be a pushover, but he can be defeated," Isabel said. "And you can kick his butt any day."

Bree suddenly had a thought. "He's scared," she said. "Kaos is scared of Blaze!"

They all looked at her. "Why else would he say he'd get Roller Brawl if Blaze failed? He's trying to make Blaze doubt himself on purpose!"

"Bree's right," Rachel said, catching on what the younger girl was saying. "If it was any one of us, Kaos wouldn't have done so because he's not as scared of the rest of us as he is of Blaze!"

"Why is that?" Kairi asked.

"Because Kaos has faced Blaze before one-on-one!" Elliott said, remembering when the others had told him about that.

"That's right," Katie said. "He's faced the rest of us when we've battled him with our Skylander partners."

"And Kaos knows Blaze will do anything for Roller," Drew said. "But surely he would have known that in adding her to the mix that he's incurred Blaze's anger."

Amelia suddenly clung to Doom Stone. "What if…What if Kaos is counting on that?" She asked, horrified at that thought.

"What do you mean, my lovely quartz?" Doom Stone asked her.

"Well, anger clouds judgment," she said. "And…what if Kaos is counting on Blaze being so furious that he…burns though his energy too fast?"

The others saw what she was driving at and Blaze stood up. "He apparently doesn't know that I can control my temper," he said.

"Still, be careful, Blaze," Amelia said to him. "Make sure you have a clear mind before charging into battle."

Knowing she meant it in concern and was speaking from her own experience before she had joined the group, the Fire/Undead Portal Master nodded. "It isn't going to be easy," he said.

"But you can do it," Katie said to him and the others echoed her statement.

He looked at the other ten Portal Masters who had proven time and time again that he could trust them to be there for him. Rachel went up to him. "I wish we could help you this time," she said. "But know this, should the battle turn wrong and you are left unable to fight, the rest of us won't hesitate to come to your aid. If Kaos thinks that by defeating just you that he can get to Roller Brawl, he'll soon find that he'll have to go through us too."

"Us and our Skylander partners," Jamie said and the others nodded.

Blaze nodded back. "Thank you, my friends," he said.

Master Eon, King Pen, and Ambush then came up to them. "It's time," King Pen said softly.

Nodding, Blaze and Roller Brawl stood up and followed everyone out of the Academy, arriving at a huge arena and they all wished Blaze good luck, but Roller was looking very nervous, which her lover noticed. "What's wrong, my beautiful rose?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I'm worried you might get hurt or worse," she admitted, tears falling down her face as she recalled the horrible battle between Blaze and the evil Water/Undead Portal Master sometime back.

Seeing she was scared, Blaze kissed the Undead skater softly and she kissed him back. "I won't let that happen," he said reassuringly to her. "I'll be fine."

She nodded and began skating away, but then looked over her shoulder as Blaze entered the arena. "Blaze, please be careful," she said in a soft whisper before joining with the others. The other Senseis had also come to watch and the Portal Masters all stood by their Sensei partners or partners. Crystal was in Starcast's arms and she hugged him worriedly as he rubbed her back, reassuring the young girl quietly while the other Senseis did the same for their Portal Masters. Rachel looked at Ambush.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked, worried for Blaze, even though she knew he could defeat enemies without much problem.

The Life Knight gently squeezed her shoulder. "He will be," he said. "Blaze doesn't give up and I overheard you promise that if anything does go wrong, the rest of you will stand and fight Kaos."

Rachel nodded and saw the others looked worried too. She straightened up. "Come on, everyone. We know Blaze can do it. So let's support and cheer him on," she said.

Nodding, they all gathered around as Blaze entered the arena and Kaos was on one of the platforms and had begun mocking the Fire/Undead Portal Master, who shrugged off the little shrimp's words and armed his katana, which were now on fire. Kaos simply smirked at that and ten platforms rose up with each of the ten Doomlanders standing on them. This shocked everyone as they saw the same ten Doomlanders that they had battled before with their partners and Imaginators. Blaze readied himself as Kaos laughed and left the platform to find a place to watch the battle while the others felt anger fill them. "That creep! Making Blaze face ten enemies at once! That's not fair!" Jamie said firmly.

"But Kaos never said anything about Blaze facing the enemies one at a time," the Tech Portal Master told her cousin gently and the others nodded. Blaze, in the meantime, armed himself and his scary aura surrounded him as the Doomlanders jumped down to the arena to attack. Everyone watched as their friend used the same tactic he had used earlier in training with the senseis, sensing when attacks were coming and making the Doomlanders' attacks hit each other instead of him. This strategy helped Blaze save most of his strength while the Doomlanders began falling one by one and the last Doomlander to be standing was a bowslinger Doomlander, but each arrow he sent was cut down by the Fire/Undead Portal Master before shuriken flew from Blaze's hand and struck the Doomlander down. The young man breathed a bit hard as he was somewhat tired from defeating all ten Doomlanders, but waited for the final opponent, which showed itself a moment later as a giant, mechanical robot with two bio cannons on its shoulders.

And inside the machine was Kaos. Not expecting that, the others were shocked and Roller Brawl grew more afraid as she could see Blaze was tired. Seeing her fear, Tae Kwon Crow gently picked her up and brought her over to the others, who did their best to reassure the skater that it would be alright. "Although this is very similar to when we have to face Fake Crash in Thumpa Wumpa Islands," Rachel said to herself as Crash Bandicoot, who was beside her, nodded, looking a bit worried himself.

Blaze glared at the machine and avoided the incoming fist and threw his kunai at the leg, which wrapped around it, causing the robot to fall forward. Bringing back his kunai and using his blades, Blaze sliced at the robot, only to be met with a clang as the robot was unaffected and the Fire/Undead Portal Master was shocked before feeling something shock him and he jumped off, looking at his hands and seeing some yellow static. Kaos laughed "How does it feel to have some paralysis?" He asked and blasted Blaze with high pressured water from the bio cannons. Normally the young man would've moved but he couldn't and got blasted into a wall by the water as his armor cracked under the pressure, but that didn't stop him.

The others grew more concerned towards their friend as the paralysis was doing a number on him, taking away his speed which was one of his main advantages. Roller was now shaking as she saw her love get blasted left and right.

Blaze was having trouble as parts of his armor were chipped and broken and the robot had not a scratch. Kaos laughed again. "How does it feel to lose?" He asked. "Roller Brawl will be mine."

The Fire/Undead Portal Master glared at him. "Not as long as I stand," he said.

Kaos smirked as he decided to fix that and brought a fist down onto Blaze, who couldn't move as the paralysis kicked in again and had only enough time to block the fist with his swords and was able to as he was really strong thanks to his practices with the smasher senseis. Kaos wasn't deterred and did it again and this time knocked Blaze down on a knee before bringing down his fist a final time and the young man didn't react in time due to the paralysis and was smashed down by the giant mechanical fist.

As dust filled the air, the others began wondering what had happened, especially Roller Brawl, but when the dust cleared, the scene that met their eyes shocked them to the core. Blaze was laying in a crater, his armor was completely destroyed with only a few fragments remaining and the kunai arm gauntlet chipped and cracked, but not broken since it was very durable. But some of Blaze's clothes were shredded and dotted with some blood and no one doubted that their friend probably had some broken bones. The sight was unbearable and Crystal whimpered, reaching for her older sister, who accepted the young girl from Starcast and held her and the girls all looked away. Roller Brawl couldn't stop staring and seeing Blaze injured like that sent rage through her and she jumped out of Tae Kwon Crow's arms, jumping off the viewing platform and into the arena as the others called her to come back, but she didn't listen. Blaze was her only concern right then.

Blaze opened his eyes, seeing the machine above him as he felt he couldn't move due to paralysis and probably a few broken ribs and closed his eyes, accepting his defeat as the bio cannon charged up to finish him. He then opened his eyes again and was shocked to see Roller Brawl take out the cannon, but Kaos grabbed her. "Let me go!" She demanded.

Kaos just laughed. "I'll finish Blaze so you can love me," he said.

She looked at him. "I don't love you," she said. "Blaze holds my heart and I love him."

Kaos scoffed. "You'll love me once I get rid of them like I did with your family," he said.

Roller Brawl felt silent, thinking Kaos got rid of her mother and brothers and broke into tears. "What did you say?" She asked him, making him laugh as he repeated what he said and she started crying harder.

Blaze saw how hurt the Undead skater was and could somehow feel her heart breaking and seeing how much she was hurting made him snap and he clenched his fists as he felt fire go through him, bracing himself as Kaos lifted up one foot of the robot. "Say goodbye to Blaze," the evil Portal Master said.

Roller squirmed and began crying harder. "Don't do it!" She pleaded, but Kaos didn't listen and slammed his foot down, to which they all heard a thud.

"That…didn't sound right," Elliott said.

They all looked and shock filled them again as they saw Blaze was standing up and holding the giant robot's foot in his hands and the young man's eyes opened and Crystal gasped sharply. "His eyes are red!" She cried out.

Blaze's eyes were indeed a fiery red as he threw the foot back, causing Kaos' robot to lose its balance and fall down, making it drop Roller Brawl in the process. The Undead skater closed her eyes, thinking she was going to hit the ground, but felt something warm which made her open her eyes and see Blaze leaping towards her and he caught her bridal style, his fiery red eyes glancing down at her. She was a bit worried about that, but then saw the damage he had taken up close. Blaze's chest was scraped and bleeding a little along with his shoulders and arms and Roller began crying again at seeing him so brutally wounded. Seeing her crying, the Fire/Undead Portal Master placed a gentle hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I'm never going to leave you," he said to her, making her blush as his words told her that even though he was injured, he wasn't giving up. Jumping up to the viewing platform, he saw the others were stunned and worried as the Portal Masters accepted Roller Brawl from their friend. "Watch out for my beautiful rose," he requested and they nodded while Roller Brawl gave him a loving look. Rachel stepped towards Blaze and he saw the question in her face and gently shook his head. "This is my battle," he said gently.

She nodded understandingly and motioned Kairi over. "Can you at least heal his wounds?" She asked.

The Water Portal Master nodded, but looked sad. "I can't heal broken bones," she said. "But I can at least heal those scrapes."

Blaze nodded and let her heal him before he looked back into the crater. "I'm going to end this once and for all," he said.

Kaos worked the controls and managed to get his robot back on his feet and saw Blaze standing there. "You will be defeated by me, Kaos!" He declared as he got the robot's backup weapons ready, but Blaze just glared at him.

"You'll pay for making Roller Brawl cry every time," he said and a fire aura came around him with some of it wrapping around him and to everyone's shock, the fire aura began changing their friend. His armor became more sleek and looked more like a suit that then seemed to switch back and forth between two different suits. One was where it was black with the fire symbol in the middle of his chest and on the back was the undead symbol made out of gems red for fire and a dark purple for undead with red lining design that was looked like flames on the armor. The shoulder pads were spiky shoulder pads and were black with red lining design and the spikes a dark purple. The arm gauntlet and kunai gauntlet were now a dark purple now with black lining with some red design on them and the rest of the outfit was the same to what Blaze usually wore, except his sunglasses were gone, but his facemask was still black but with dark purple lining color design. Another interesting feature was that on his arms above his elbows were red straps that held some dark purple shuriken with black lining to give him a look of a mix of both knight and ninja.

Blaze's outfit then changed to where the fire symbol in the middle of his armored chest and the whole armor was a dark red with gold lining design and and the arms had a gold fire lining design on them. An armor plate on his forehead and the sides of his face that could shift and cover his face completed the outfit. It then switched again to show he now had dark ruby colored armor with lava orange color lining with spiked knight boots and a face mask that was a dark ruby red with the lava orange lining color and his katanas were made of ruby crystals.

Just when they thought it couldn't get crazier, it did. Blaze's outfit shifted for a third time and the dark red became now a dark purple with blue or purple lining and the symbol on his chest switched from fire to undead. His powers even got upgraded and Flare Wolf and Chopscotch gasped.

"He can send blast waves of fire from his swords and lava crystal pillars from the ground," said the Fire Bazooker Sensei.

"And he can combine his fire torrent with undead spectrum energy, his shuriken can now explode on impact when they hit enemies with undead spectrum energy, and his kunai can be encoated with undead spectrum energy like his katanas in fire," said the Undead Smasher Sensei.

"That's not all," said Master Eon. "I sense he can switch back and forth between elements."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked as everyone was trying to take in all in, but it was just very mesmerizing. They were all awed like how they had been when Rachel and Kairi gained their Skyelementals, but because Blaze was the Portal Master of two elements, it was almost overwhelming to watch.

"He can shift his elements and his appearance will change like when he changes to undead or fire. His powers also change as they are like his hellfire but undead with the flames being a purple color with a blue tint instead of its original dark red color with orange tint," the guardian of Skylands explained as they saw ruby red knight boots appear on Blaze's feet and his katanas also became ruby red crystals. "He has not only gained new armor, but he has become one with both the Fire and Undead elements."

"His Skyelemental!" Crystal exclaimed and the others saw she was right. Their colleague had indeed gained his Skyelemental.

Seeing this, Kaos backed away a bit and fired pressurized water at Blaze, who dodged it as he burned off the rest of the paralysis and jumped up, sending a wave of fire at the cannon, which exploded. Kaos then sent a fist, but Blaze blasted it with a torrent of dark red fire that it melted the hand and he continued slashing at the robot as it started breaking up. Soon the Fire/Undead Portal Master jumped up and raised his ruby katana blades, stabbing them into the robot's chest and fire surrounded one of his fists and he started to burn the robot on the inside, making it explode. As the loud booming sound faded away, everyone wondered what happened and soon saw the robot destroyed and Kaos was defeated with Blaze standing there on one knee, exhausted but the victor. Happy for him that he had won, they began cheering as their friend reverted back to his original state, to which King Pen and Ambush helped him up as he could barely stand. "Let's take him back to the infirmary," Ambush said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I will stay here and discuss the deal with Kaos," said Master Eon, to which everyone nodded and left.

* * *

 _A couple hours later…_

Blaze was now in recovery and fast asleep with his upper chest and part of his arms, shoulders, and legs bandaged up. "How bad is it, Drills?" Jamie asked, calling the Tech Skylander by his nickname.

"Some of Blaze's ribs are broken and he has some pulled muscles, but he'll be fine," Drill Sergeant answered. "Kairi's healing power helped a bit."

"I wish I could have healed him more," the Water Portal Master admitted.

"You did your best," Drew said to her gently. "And it helped Blaze to finish the fight with Kaos."

The others nodded decided that they should leave, but just as Ambush and Rachel were about to head out, the Tech Portal Master saw Roller Brawl was standing beside Blaze's bed. "Roller?" She asked gently in question.

"I'm going to stay with him," the Undead skater said, to which Rachel nodded understandingly and she and Ambush left.

"I hope Blaze makes a full recovery," she said softly.

"He will," Ambush said reassuringly.

Roller had felt very tired and fell asleep beside her lover, waking up a few hours later to find a blanket around her and Blaze was gone. Curious, she searched for him and found him on top of the roof looking up at the night sky. "What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.

He glanced down at her. "I was thinking about what the power I felt was back in that battle," he admitted as the pink-haired Skylander climbed up to be beside him and she snuggled into his side, mindful of his injuries.

"Can I…see your Skyelemental form again?" She asked.

He smiled at her and nodded, transforming again and Roller Brawl was taken aback at how handsome he looked and her heart fluttered at that before her eyes widened as seeing him move his hands and a flower made completely of ruby crystals appeared in his hands and with a smile, Blaze placed the crystal flower in his love's pink hair just behind her right ear. The skater looked at him and swooned, something he expected and caught her as she fell into his arms and she giggled before gazing up at him and batting her eyelashes at him. "Wow, what a hunk," she said.

To her surprise, he actually blushed, which made her giggle more before they again sat down on the roof together and snuggled into each other before Roller Brawl looked at him with a sad look. "I was very scared of what happened," she admitted.

Blaze gently hugged her back. "I promised I would never leave you," he said reassuringly.

"I thought I was going to lose you like I lost my family," she said as she began crying. The Fire/Undead Portal Master held her and gently wiped away her tears.

"Kaos was probably just bluffing to mess with you," he said. "You will find your mother and your bothers and I'll help you find them until we do."

Roller Brawl lightly blushed at that. "Thank you, my flaming fire," she said, kissing him deeply, to which he kissed her back before they headed back inside the room and the skater again blushed. "Blaze, can I stay with you?" She asked.

Thinking about what had happened, Blaze turned to her and nodded. "Of course," he said, laying back on the bed and holding his arms open for her. Again being mindful of his injuries, Roller lay down beside him and hugged him. "I won't let any harm happen to you," she heard him promise her and she lifted up her head with a smile.

"I love you, Blaze," she said.

"I love you too, Roller Brawl," he said as they fell asleep together.

The next morning, Rachel went to go check on Blaze and paused when she saw him and Roller Brawl cuddling together and sleeping peacefully. Finding the scene cute, she smiled and noticed the blankets were on the floor. Quietly entering, she placed the blankets back over the two and then quietly exited, glancing back at the two with another smile. "The fire knight ninja protects his vampire princess at all costs," she said softly before gently closing the door behind her and going to tell the others that their friend was doing better.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
